Love is Key
by SilentFairytale
Summary: *Trigger warning, Depression, self harm, suicidal, and mild swearing SilentFairytale Wattpad 2015 Chloe has just got an invite from a university from somewhere she would never have guessed. Even though she has depression after her father and mother divorced at the age of two, and her father died when she was 16, her siblings helped her from the hell she was living. But when she go
1. Sibiplier Chloe's POV

️Warning this story is written by a fourteen year old girl and she has sorta bad grammar and spelling. She doesn't write in a slow pace, it's faster motivated than normal, anyways enjoy. ️

 ** _PART ONE_**

"Chloe! Get the fuck down here!" I hear my older brother Mark yelled. "Wait a minute!" I yelled back trying to get my skinny jeans on. I heard footsteps coming towards my room. I buttoned my pants, then the door swung open. "Dad is dying." Tom says as I zipped my pants. "What?!" I screamed then ran to the living room where dad was at with Mark. I covered my mouth tears shedding down my face. "I love you- so much." He whispered weakly to Mark. Tears came to my eyes as Mark stood up. It was the end of our father.

Mark wrapped his arms around me as I sobbed. "Shh Chloe it's okay." Mark whispered rubbing my back. I pulled away tears still strolling down my tan skin.

But that was years ago though. Now it's August 2013, I'm 21 now my brothers are doing cool things, Mark is doing gaming on YouTube, and Tom has been doing Comics. I'm just now going to college.

"Chloe! You have a invite into a different country for college!" Mark yelled from the kitchen with a envelope in his hand. "What country?" I asked desperately walking into the room. "How about you look." He smiled handing me the envelope. I opened it and started to read.

Dear Chloe Fischbach, we like to inform you that you were accepted into UCD (University College Of Dublin.)

My eyes widened, "I-Ireland?" I gasped smiling. "What are you talking about Ireland?" Tom asked walking behind me. "Read this." I sighed handing him my envelope. It only took him moments to embrace me. "Wait how am I going to fly? I don't have that type of money invested." I admitted frowning. Tom looked in the envelope. "Here's a ticket." He muttered smiling. Mark smiled. "Let me see that." I muttered. There was a small note on it.

For Chloe, welcome if you choose.  
I smiled, "they must've really liked my entry." I beamed jumping up and down. "They did, and you leave in- 3 days!" Mark screamed looking at the back of the note. I gasped and ran to my room.

I started grabbing all my clothes. Especially warm clothes, it rains a lot there and it's cold in the winter. I grabbed my last piece of clothing and put it in one of my suitcases. I stacked my suitcases in the corner of my room.

Knock knock knock

"Come in Mark." I smiled. "How did you know it was me?" He smirked opening the door. "OCD knocking." I replied giggling. "I don't have OCD it's a habit." He muttered crossing his arms. "What do you want?" I asked sitting on my bed. He frowned, "you're going to be gone for 2 years, I don't want my little sister to leave." He started starting to tear. I frowned and stood up. "Mark, I'll be back before you know it." I whispered embracing him. My shoulder started to become dank I started to cry too after a minute or so. "I don't want to leave, but I need to." I sobbed as Mark stroked my hair. I pulled away and he gave me a noogie. "You're still my baby sister-" "and mine." Tom cut Mark off then tackled me. "Don't leave us!" They yelled simultaneously.

Mark flopped on Tom. "OOF!" I squeaked. They laughed then got off of me. "Thank you." I sighed then stood up with them.


	2. Hello Rainy Ireland Chloe's POV

~Le time skip 3 days~

/Airport\

I looked back at Mark and Tom. They waved as I boarded the plane. I smiled walking up on the staircase. I sat next to the window as a old woman and little blonde teenager sat next to me. I grabbed my phone and turn it to airplane mode. I plugged in my earbuds and put the buds in my ears. I turned on my music. After a few moments after taking off I fell asleep.

~From Cincinnati to Dublin time skip~

I woke up as we stopped. "Shit." I whispered looking around. I got off the plane and walked to where people find people.

"Chloe Fischbach" I saw written on a sign. The person who was holding the sign was wearing a red sweatshirt and baggy jeans. I walked up to him. "Hey, I'm Chloe." I said shyly. "Hey I'm Sean, I'll show you around the college." Sean explained throwing the poster away. "Exactly, how long was you waiting here?" I asked looking up at him. "15-20 minutes, not long." He replied grabbing my luggage for me. "Oh Sean you don't have to-" "no it's fine." He cut off smiling. "You're sweet." I smiled grabbing my last duffel bag. "Aw, thank you."

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I thought everyone was going to be a ass here." I muttered trying not to be too offensive. Sean turned around with a confused look on his face. "Better than you saying everyone drunk." He smirked rolling my suitcases to the exit.

I giggled following him outside. "Is it dorms?" I asked biting my lip. "Duh, why wouldn't there be dorms we accept people from around the world." Sean replied opening his trucks' door. (Jack cannot drive I know, he doesn't live in Dublin, and not all colleges have dorms.) "True, I mean I'm American." I smiled waiting for him to invite me. Sean put my luggage in the back of his truck. He then got in on the drivers side. "C'mon Chloe." He smiled. Was his smile contagious? I thought getting into his truck smiling. "Where are you from?" He asked smiling taking some-what sharp turns. "Cincinnati Ohio!" I shrieked as he turned more. "Sorry Chloe." Sean smirked as we got on smooth road. "No it's not your fault, Sean. I'm not used to roads that bumpy and curvy at the same time.

"You're okay Chloe." Sean chuckled parking in a spot a couple blocks away from the school. "Why did you have to pick me up?" I asked smiling. "Oh it's, a volunteer thing." He replied unlocking the door. "Alrighty." I smiled opening the door to get my stuff. "What are you taking here?" Sean asked grabbing my suitcases. "Nursing, how about you?" I asked grabbing my duffel bag. "Hotel Management." He muttered under his breath walking towards the college. I close the trucks' door, snickering. "What?" He snapped smiling. "Oh nothing, just hotel management? You don't look like a manger." I giggled running up to him. Sean looked down at me and nodded his head. "I dropped out a few years ago." He mumbled as take out my phone. "Hand me that please." He smirked I raised my eyebrow. "Here." I whispered. He typed something on my phone. His phone number. I laughed, "thanks." I blushed then sent him a text. Booper dooper. (It'll make sense later) His phone vibrated in his back pocket. "Booper Dooper, what the hell?" He laughed along with me. We walked into the college. "Okay basically you need to find your dorm and what side you're on." He sighed walking with me. "Do they have names or numbers?" I asked. "Numbers, see!" He said showing me the tack board.

Chloe Ficshbag team 7, room 12.

"Hey what a awesome coincidence, your in the same team as me." Sean beamed then snatched my arm. I automatically blushed as he pulled me into a different corridor.

I saw people staring. "Sean people are staring." I whispered blushing. "So?" He said then stopped. I bumped into him causing us to fall. "Sorry Sean." I whispered standing up. "It's no problem." He chuckled as someone came from behind me and put their hands on my shoulders. I screamed and Sean's eyes lit up. "Sup Sean who's the lass?" The Irishman asked. "Chloe this is Killian, one of my roommates here." Sean smiled as I blushed. "Hi." I said stretching out my arm for a shake. "Sorry I startled you." Killian sighed shaking my hand. "Oh it's nothing I lived with men all my life, a lot of scares and teasing." I smiling standing like a Japanese School Girl. "Tease tease tease." Sean said doing the quote and quote with his fingers. I giggled and Killian laughed. "I'm the youngest and only girl." I snickered. "That must suck, ONLY GIRL!" He laughed with Killian. I crossed my arms. "Fuck you two." I smirked. "Nu I don't want to." Sean complained. I smiled walking to my dorm. "Bye weirdos." I smiled opening the door. Music was blasting. "Oh hey you must be Chloe!" A British female said sitting in a computer chair. "Yup are you- Zoe?" I asked sitting on the bed that had blank walls. "Yep, is that all you brought a duffel bag."

I blushed, "I'll be back- SEAN!" I yelled running out the door. I bumped into someone. "Here." He smiled handing me my two suitcases. "Thanks." I laughed opening the door. "Sorry mentor had them." I muttered closing the door. "That's fine, it's my first day too." She smiled. "You have any thumbtacks?" I asked smiling looking at her posters of Walking Dead and Supernatural. (Nu it's not Zoella -.-) "Yeah here you go mate." She smiled handing me a jar. "Thank you." I smiled. "No problem, help a roommate out." She giggled fixing her bed. I hung a map of Europe, a Walking Dead poster as well, and a Halo poster. "You like Halo?" She smiled. "Go ahead and-" "I love Halo she cut off."

I like this girl dude.


End file.
